


wrap in french paper

by yugkookisreal



Series: blood clots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Ghouls, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkookisreal/pseuds/yugkookisreal
Summary: oikawa is terrified of sleeping with suga - and it all stems from the fact that he's a ghoul and suga's a human. he can easily be eaten in the lust.and to make matters worse, it seems like oikawa will never overcome the way they got together.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: blood clots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547809
Kudos: 18





	wrap in french paper

**Author's Note:**

> so i was on tumblr and was searching on oisuga stories and I stumbled on this post with 22 slides where oisuga had at least 14 pages of ao3 fanfics and I was like I'll contribute today.
> 
> and i was stuck writing the next part of the blood clot series/chapters when I was like, let me show you oisuga struggling.
> 
> So that's that. Have fun.

suga likes to do work under the loud sounds of the television. he says it helps in learning to keep himself focused. oikawa doesn't understand it.

the noises annoy the heck out of him, to the point he always tries to turn his lover's attention away to something else.

today is no different.

"i'm trying to do something here, tooru". koushi says to him, trying to shrug the hands off of him.

tooru sneaks a look at the paper he's studying before his lover truly pulls away and finds that its another report, another target. his stomach roils at the notion of the man in his arms killing the people he knew - the man printed in the sheet had two children and worked so hard he rarely left home. tooru only glimpsed him in important meetings, hidden at the back and ready to leave for his numerous jobs.

he wonders if this time he should earw someone and his subconscious, which suspiciously sounds his boyfriend tells him, _it could be traced back to you, to koushi. it's going to cause problems._

unless it's him, it's fine.

he wrenches his eyes away, glancing at the blaring television once again and sniffs suga. he smells like roses and sweat, and the fish which they had ate - oikawa had vomited it later. it tasted worse then processed cheese - for dinner.

"come on". he whispers, his nose nudging against the part below the lobe which he knows causes his human to shiver. the tremble he gets, just from his hot breath fanning the skin makes him feel proud. nearly a year into the relationship and his lover still shivered at the gesture like it was the first time.

oikawa wonders how he'll react under him when he's all hot and bothered and fuck-

he shouldn't be thinking about this. oikawa's still not physically prepared to let such a thing like sex make him act unlike him. there were so many procedures to be done beforehand - like eating and clogging his nose - and no, quickies weren't welcome in their prey and predator relationship.

not that suga knew about their predicament.

the other still send whines and looks his way which he had promised himself to ignore. falling right into it could hurt both of them and fuck it if oikawa was being selfish - suga even finding out could lead to drastic circumstances he rather not think about.

"i'm feeling horny".

but he wasn't, not really. he just needed suga distracted and the tv off so he could sleep. it was a dick move and suga probably knew about it. he hadn't been very open about his job and unlike his previous boyfriends, suga has told him he didn't ask to many questions.

"you always do though". koushi replies, not looking at him though tooru feels his hands press at his thigh, squeezing the flesh under his hold. "so i'm sure you can wait for a little while".

he looks up, dark eyes amused and traveling to his clothed member.

"yeah well, give me a break". tooru is good at whining, amazing at it even. he doesn't even have to give his flirty eyes to make it work on anyone - though his best friend is from a rare few who don't feel anything, or at least thats what he says.

he kisses him under his ear, eliciting a gasp. "it's not like i love kissing my boyfriend or anything ". oikawa feels bad for a second but shoves it away, he's waiting for their benefit he warns himself.

"oh poor baby". he's breathless.

he doesn't have to look to know that suga's smiling, a nervous habit he knows which correspondings so many emotions.

he pulls away. completely.

"is it that important?". he enquires, genuine curiously bubbling inside him.

koushi doesn't look at him, smoothing the file at the place which he had crumpled before. "he has children". oh, he's feeling conflicted again. "why do they have children, why can't they be completele monsters from the fantasy novels you read? ".

_because they are as monstrous as you, as a normal person and as a killer._

"don't lump ghouls and monsters with my aliens". he shrieks but he's not into it. suga knows that and shifts his position until his shoulder is pressed against and his head is lolled thoughtlessly on his shoulder, his eyes on him. "they're different".

"not really".

oikawa wants to snap back but holds his tongue. it'll cause problems, questions he'll have no truthful answer to. trouble was something he just couldn't get himself into and dating suga had the the worst decision he had ever made and the most terrifying.

sometimes he wondered, made their relationship a relationship?

he had secrets, big ones and suga wasn't far behind because of his job and questions and disagreements they kept inside was too hard to ignore.

silence which followed was thick, it gave away where the disagreement had been taken and swallowed but suga broke it, shifting again under his lips were barely inches away from him.

"anyways let's forget about it". he fishes for the remote to shut the television off and moves into his hold, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissing him softly.

oikawa just hopes he isn't left wanting too much of sex and food. being close always causes his hunger to churn in his stomach.

"i thought you were horny". suga whispers against his lips, his hands traveling down his clothed chest. he hopes to keep it that way.

"i was". he bites back, pulling him into another kiss, not letting him hover his lips against his own. "until my boyfriend ignored me".

koushi pulls back, only to _tsk_ at him. his hands tighten against his shirt, fisting it, a smirk playing on his lips. tooru feels his heart go _badum_ , like he's some desperate top in a yaoi manga even if he knows that his lover is trying to rail him on, if the twinkle in his eyes are any indication. "i did something bad it seems".

his arms uncircle his neck, leaving his crumpled shirt alone to tease the sensitive skin there. "let me make up for it". and then his lips were on him again.

he could feel himself arouse from those mere words and from the sudden smell which singed through his core. tooru shifts his hold on him, letting his hands draw circles on his cheeks as he kissed back with the same passion suga was exibiting.

his lover leans further into him, his fingertips pressing into his neck and his mouth needy on his.

a moan escapes and tooru feels koushi shudder at that, his grip tightening. the smell grows and it takes a miniscule second before oikawa wrenches away from him, panting.

he goes through his excuses, trying to find on which wouldn't seem like he's actually running from him. but before he could do anything, his lips had traveled from his lips to his neck.

licking and kissing, tooru froze as suga's lips traveled over his sensitive skin, his soft lips pressing against his thumping veins. "you should get back to the report if you have tomorrow". he strains.

"i can make an excuse". he whispers into his ear, wrapping his lips around his red ear and nibbling at it. he gasps at the action, already feeling the effects straining against his body, his hands reaching to bury in his silvery hair.

"fuck". his lover giggles against his skin, lips spreading into a smile as he kisses at his collarbone. oikawa wants to pull him back into the kiss, to make a mess of each other but instead the thought of loosing control runs through his brain.

he isn't even hungry yet but still his mouth salivates at the thought of biting into suga, to wrapping his arms tighter and tighter around him until they are joined and pressed against each other. until there is no more space between them and suga is whining into his mouth. "suga please".

he doesn't understand if he's asking suga to stop or to continue with the plea but the kiss he gets makes him forget everything but the sweet smell and taste of suga. he hasn't even bitten him yet to discern the taste and yet he knows how delictable his muscle would taste in his mouth.

he pulls away again.

this time suga stops, his eyes diluted and looking seconds away from whining. he stares at him for a while as oikawa waits for some kind of reaction and when it doesn't happen and suga leaves the room with an "okay", sudden dread settles in his stomach.

stomach lurchinh, he rushes out, following him to the entrance to their apartment. he's already pulling on his shoes hapzardly, his hair messy with all the fingers oikawa had run through.

"koushi wait". he calls out.

he doesn't want koushi to leave that suddenly, especially when night had fallen and his scent was pooling out more because of all the lust building in his body. "i didn't mean for this to happen".

he raises an eyebrow, hazel eyes glazing inploringly into his own. his eyes are a flash of browns and greens and goldens as he waits for him impatiently.

but words feel like they're stuck on his tongue, all the excuses which had been running evaporating with the thought of suga leaving their apartment. outside was dangerous and he doesn't want suga leaving - even if for a jog or staying at daichi's place.

"please suga it's dangerous outside".

giving him a unbelieving look - which oikawa could also agree in because danger was something his boyfriend dappled in every single day so why the hell did he say that? - returning back to pull on the remaining left shoe. "and i don't want you to leave". he desperately wants to save the situation but how?

"i'm not leaving. i'm just - ". suga glances at the door, his adam's apple bobbing as he opens his mouth to say something to finish the sentence but stops himself.

silence descends.

it's a routine whenever they stop, except suga doesn't leave and accepts the excuses tooru throws his way. it's uncomfortable but -

"would you believe me if i said it's because i'm terrified? ".

his heart thuds in his chest, his hands getting clammy and eyes flickering. he hadn't meant to say that, the truth wasn't what he was supposed to say.

but what if...

holding his breath he waits, trying to read the answer of his face fore it leaves koushi's lips. but his face has turned unreadable.

"yes".

he licks his lips, hope blooming in his chest. if he doesn't mess it further he could make suga stay. "then i'm terrified".

"what if you leave everything we have built together behind because the dare is done and -". he chokes. "i don't want you to leave me kou".

and it's not like he's lying to himself, the anxiety of their past, present and future had always haunted him so what if he's also terrified of eating him, or loosing him because of a mistake he didn't think about. what if oikawa looses control and suga leaves, or worse kill him?

it would be in his juridifiction to do it, to slide the kagune through his heart and end him like he does many others.

he doesn't to loose suga to anything - to their past or their future. he wouldn't have taken the risk of falling in love with him if he didn't want it but _god_ , they really weren't supposed to fall in love.

"tooru stop over thinking". oikawa blinks and soon suga is hugging him, keys digging in his back as he wraps him tightly into his hold. oikawa promptly pushes back his thoughts and hugs him back.

suga really does smell like home, like sweetness and bitterness and everything in between. "it makes you stupid".

he chuckles. "no it doesn't".

suga just smiles back and let's him pull him back into the sofa so that they could watch whatever was on the television.

the alien movie was all luck, oikawa told suga when he complained. it wasn't like he knew when hbo was putting the movie after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> And by the way as my mom says, don't be me (aka her daughter, the writer of this fic). Don't live your life with no dream, try to find one and not dapple in so many things that you forget how to watercolor.


End file.
